1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to a debugging system, and more particularly to a debugging system using optical transmission.
2. Related Art
A conventional method to debug a system is transferring the debugging data (or debugging message) from the system under debugging (“the target system”) to a specific apparatus (e.g., computer) through a wired interface. Under the restriction of the wired interface, the debugging system achieves insufficient scalability. If the target system is located at a position that cannot be reached easily, the difficulty of deploying the wired transmission interface will also increase.
Currently, a well-known technique to transfer the debugging data to a specific displaying platform is through the radio frequency (RF), but the radio frequency signal will be restricted by the transmission distance and tends to be negatively affected by the multi-path interference.